Te voy a prometer algo
by riversunshine
Summary: Oliver tiene 22 años. Thea tiene doce y sus padres van a castigarla de la peor forma posible. Oliver no va a permitir que eso pase. Tholiver.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y a CW. Ninguno de ellos me pertenece (si así lo fueran, las cosas serían un poquito distintas.)**

Oliver entraba a su mansión, había estado fuera toda la noche y ya era de día cuando volvía a casa. Un ruido inusual lo alertó. Prestó atención.

-¡Ollie! –escuchó un grito alarmante de Thea.

Oliver subió corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Ollie! –volvió a escuchar la voz atemorizada de su hermana. Mientras más se acercaba a su habitación, más fuerte se escuchaban sus sollozos y llamados por ayuda. Escuchó también a su padre, cosa que lo desconcertó.

-¡Silencio Thea! ¡No me convences con tu llanto! ¡Y no llames a tu hermano porque él no está! –Acto seguido escuchó el llanto desgarrador de Thea.

Oliver finalmente llegó a la habitación de su hermana y entró de golpe. Thea, al verlo, y antes que pudiera él entender que pasaba, se abalanzó a sus brazos, sollozando, temblando. Oliver la contuvo fuertemente y observó a su alrededor. Una mezcla de horror e incredulidad lo invadió. Su madre estaba de pie en la habitación, con los brazos cruzados, y su padre de frente a él, con el cinturón en la mano.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- le dijo a sus padres, sin soltar a Thea.

-Oliver, déjanos solos, esto no te incumbe –le respondió su padre, lo cual solo consiguió indignarlo aún más.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre?, ¡es una niña!

-Que tu niña entonces te cuente lo que hizo anoche. – le respondió su madre.

-¡No me importa lo que haya hecho, no pueden tratarla así!

-Oliver, ya hemos hablado de esto con Thea muchas veces y ella no entiende, le habíamos advertido que si continuaba con ese comportamiento esto es lo que iba a pasar. – replicó Moira.

- _NADA_ va a pasar. –la mirada furiosa de Oliver lo decía todo, mientras sostenía a Thea, quien aún lloraba con su cara escondida en la camisa de su hermano.

-Que no te manipule con su llanto Oliver, tú sabes que ella siempre hace eso para conseguir lo que quiere, pero esta vez ya no vamos a tolerarlo más. –Recalcó fríamente el padre.

Oliver lo sabía. Thea siempre lo conseguía todo con sus padres y en ocasiones también con él, cuando quería consentirla un poco, pero él sabía que podía llegar a su hermana sin necesidad de hacer lo que sus padres estaban dispuestos a hacer. Él conocía su llanto, podía decir perfectamente cuando eran lágrimas de cocodrilo y cuándo no, cuándo era manipulación de niña caprichosa y cuando no, y en ese preciso momento, su Speedy estaba asustada, vulnerable, desolada y él no iba a permitir ese sufrimiento en ella.

-Oliver –dijo Robert- déjanos solos con Thea, es _NUESTRA_ hija, y nosotros sabremos cómo corregirla.

-¡Y es _MI_ hermana, y a _MI_ hermana no la van a tocar!

Oliver tomó a Thea en brazos y se la llevó a su propia habitación. Se sentó en su cama, la abrazó y la acunó contra su pecho. La hermana menor sollozaba, tranquilizándose poco a poco.

-Lamento mucho lo que te hicieron Speedy, nada lo justifica.

-No alcanzaron a pegarme, justo llegaste tú –dijo tímidamente la chica y Oliver en su interior respiró aliviado. La sentó frente a él.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Thea? –le preguntó su hermano con una tierna firmeza, casi imperceptible, a lo que Thea no pudo negarse a responder.

\- Les saqué dinero… mucho… y compré muchas cosas, algunas las regalé.

-Pero Speedy…. –Oliver no lo entendía, sin embargo, el tono comprensivo y cálido de su voz permitió que su hermana no se cerrara, como lo hacía con sus papás –tú tienes todo lo que necesitas, y lo que no necesitas también. No tienes por qué hacer eso, si nos hubieras pedido dinero te lo habríamos dado.

Thea se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que ni ella misma lo entendía.

Oliver la observó detenidamente y trató de descifrar qué pasaba por sus pensamientos.

-Thea, tú eres una muchacha muy inteligente, y eres la persona con el corazón más puro que he conocido. Así que te voy a prometer algo, y tú me vas a prometer algo a cambio.

Ella asintió, temerosa aún.

-Tú, Speedy, vas a prometerme que siempre vas a acudir a mí y siempre me vas a contar lo que te pase, y lo que sientas, nunca vas a esconder nada de mí, ¿bueno? Y no vas a volver a tomar nada que no sea tuyo.

\- Promesa- le respondió Thea muy segura, lo que le pedía su hermano no era tan difícil de efectuar. Y estaba decidida a cumplir su palabra.

-Y yo te prometo con mi vida, hermanita, que nunca voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño. NUNCA.

Thea volvió a acurrucarse junto a su hermano, y él volvió a acunarla en sus brazos. Con esa promesa, ella ya no tenía motivos para llamar la atención, y ya no podía haber nada que la hiciera temer.


End file.
